


Name

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Canned Fish, F/M, Naming a pet, Puppy!Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to take APTX-4869, Shinichi was not turned into Conan, but rather changed into a dog.  Afterwards, he made his way to his cousin, Kaito Kuroba's place, and has been there since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

Shinichi yawned, opening his mouth wide. He then rested his head on the ground. _God, this is so boring!_

  
Kaito noticed this and tilted his book down to get a better look at him. "What's the matter, boy, tired already?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the teen. _Not funny, Kaito. As if being turned into a dog isn't bad enough, I have to deal with staying at my cousin's. Can life get any worse?_

  
As if to answer his question, the door burst open, revealing none other than Yukiko Kudo.

  
"Kai-chan! It's terrible! Shin-chan is missing!" she cried, rushing over to cling onto her nephew. She continued to sob as Kaito tried to comfort her.

  
"C-calm down, Yuki-neechan," Kaito stuttered, patting her back. "Are you sure he's not off on another case and forgot to call or something? He has done that before." To this, Shinichi glared at his cousin. _Just because I got distracted by a case and forgot to call home for a whole week doesn't give you a right to act like you're better. Last time I checked, you still have yet to come up with a decent excuse for your disappearances during Kid heists._

  
"But he's been missing since his date with Ran-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed, as if that explained it, and in a way it did, at least for Kaito.

  
"Wait, since his date with Mori-chan? But that was three weeks ago, he should have solved whatever case it was by now!"

  
 _Nice to know my cousin has a somewhat high opinion of me. And will they stop calling it a date!_ Shinichi turned his head, a blush would have been evident if it weren't for the black fur covering him.

"Ran-chan said the same thing! But where could he have gone!" Yukiko started to sob, hugging the teen closer. Kaito didn't even bother trying to comfort her, too shocked at the realization. A pang of guilt stabbed at Shinichi's heart at hearing the worry in his mother's voice and seeing his cousin try and calm her. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor, not wanting to watch anymore.

  
 _It's my fault this is happening. If only I didn't follow those two back at the park, if only I had paid more attention to my surroundings, if only I hadn't been caught._ Shinichi felt his eyes began to shake and quickly shut them, thankful dogs were not a mammal that cried. _I'm sorry, Mom, Kaito, I'm sorry._

  
After a few minutes of depressing atmosphere, Kaito shook his head and pushed his aunt back. Kaito, then, smiled at her, tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry, Yukiko-neechan, I'm sure Shin-chan will be back before we know it!" Both the Kudos' eyes widened and then softened, Yukiko even nodding in agreement.

  
"You're right. I'm sure he's just off playing Holmes again, forgetting to take care of himself again," Shinichi winced at this. _Am I really that bad?_ "And when he gets back, we'll make sure to get payment for all the times he's worried us," Yukiko chuckled darkly. Kaito flashed her a Kid-esque grin in agreement, sending a shiver down Shinichi's back. He quickly stood and gave himself a shake to rid himself of the tingle in his spine. _Note to self: stick around Ran for a month after I fix whatever happened. I don't care how much pain she will cause, it is better than Kaito and Mom's revenge, even if they don't team up._

  
Yukiko heard the noise and looked over in Shinichi's direction. She let go of Kaito and walked over to the large black dog. "Hey there, sweety, how are you?" she asked, bending down to meet his eyes.

  
 _Hi, Mom_ , Shinichi barked, clearly to the amusement of those in the room.

  
Yukiko then turned back to Kaito, running her hands along Shinichi's fur. "I didn't know you got a dog, Kai-chan. What's his name?"

  
"Ah, we didn't. He came to us, scratching on our door, and has yet to leave. I tried to take him to the pound, but they have no record of the little guy. He's an odd one though. The vet says he's about nine months old, so a teen, and most likely a black lab, pure breed, though his blue eyes makes me wonder. Also, he's pretty intelligent. When the vet suggested getting him fixed, he started growling and then wouldn't let us anywhere near him."

  
"Eh, he managed to evade the both the doctor and you, Kai-chan?" Yukiko asked.

  
"Yeah. Not only that, he managed to open the door and get out, and when we finally cornered him, he still managed to get away!" Kaito explained to his aunt, sighing in frustration. _Sorry, but I like the thought of having children when I'm older_ , Shinichi shot back in his head, glaring at his cousin.

  
"Aww, Kai-chan found someone to give him a run for his money," Yukiko cooed, her hands scratching behind Shinichi's ear. Pleasure ran through his body and a twitch started in his leg, growing stronger until he started kicking the floor. Yukiko chuckled at this, and Kaito joined in, after a few moments of pouting.  
"So," Yukiko turned back to the teen, "are you going to keep him?"

  
Shinichi was taken aback by this while Kaito pondered the question. "Well, Mom doesn't seem to mind, at least she didn't when I called and told her about him, but I don't know. He seems like he's already trained, and he's pretty calm, but I never really had a dog before, and I already have a lot of doves," Kaito's voice started to trail off into mumbles.

  
Shinichi began to worry that his cousin would say no and did the only thing he could think of. _Damn, this is going to hurt my pride, but it's the only thing I can do…_

  
A whimper interrupted Kaito's thoughts. He looked over to where the dog was and nearly did a double take. His aunt was kneeling, hugging the dog, and both had their eyes locked on him, practically begging him. Kaito felt himself weaken under their gaze, but he held strong, until the dog tilted his head lower and rotated it a little to the side.

  
 _Damn it, I heard that the look was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad!_

  
After a few minutes of fighting the already lost battle, Kaito withdrew with a sigh. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked, looking at the gleeful looks on the twos faces with a smile of his own. The dog looked at his mother, his tail wagging, and licked her cheek.

  
 _Thank you, Mom, for all your acting lessons!_

  
"Aww, thank you, boy!" Yukiko giggled, before pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead. Shinichi quickly barked in retaliation, but it was laughed off by the two humans.

  
"Now that he is staying here, I guess, what should we name him?" Kaito asked his aunt. While sure, he named all his birds (he had a ton of them, and names were getting harder), he never had to name a dog before.

  
"Hmm, what to call him, what to call him," Yukiko pondered as well, putting a finger up to her lips, an arm still around Shinichi's neck. Shinichi looked back and forth between the two as they pondered proper names for him. _If only I could talk, then I could make sure that they couldn't come up with stupid names-_

  
"How about Lupin?" Kaito suggested. Shinichi deadpanned, _-like that._

  
"Kai-chan, I don't think he likes the name," Yukiko told her nephew, giggling at the dog's expression. While his face didn't change, his eyes said it all.

  
"Hm, I thought it was a great name. Lupin was a genius, beyond compare, and a gentleman to boot!"

  
 _You forgot thief, Bakaito,_ Shinichi growled

  
"Alright, no Lupin then…"

  
"Well, he has jet black fur with odd blue eyes," Yukiko pointed out.

  
"The vet did say it's odd that his eyes are blue. Usually, it becomes brown by now, but this guy still has blue," Kaito explained.

  
"Maybe something like Aoime? Or just Ao?"

 _Blue eyes? Seriously, is that all you can think of, Mom?_ Shinihci shook his head.

"Okay, that's out. Maybe Kuro? Karasu?" To this, Shinichi shook his head more violently, thinking back to the night that got him in this situation.

  
Yukiko giggled at the antics of the dog. "Maybe we should name him Tsukiko, Kaitou-san?"

  
Both the boy and her son turned towards her, before what she said sunk in. A grin spread across Kaito's face as the dog started to once again give himself whiplash.

  
"Why, that's sounds like a good idea, don't you agree, Tsukiko?" Kaito drawled, looking like he enjoyed it too much. Shinichi started to growl at him, deeper than the previous. "Aww, does Tsukiko no like the name?"

  
 _How would you like to be called a girls name!_ Shinichi snarled, before an idea popped in his head. He pulled himself away from Yukiko and padded towards the kitchen. Using a chair and the table, he quickly got to the counter and opened a pantry. He pushed away a few cans out of the way before finding his goal. _Aww, I knew Chikage-baachan loved this too much to give it up, even if her son was deathly afraid of it._

  
"Hey, Tsukiko, what are you up to?" Kaito called, coming towards the room. Shinichi quickly dropped down to the floor with prize in mouth and padded over to meet the teen. "Whatcha got there, boy?" Kaito asked, dropping down to Shinichi's eye level. He pulled what Shinichi held in his mouth and inspected it. After a few seconds, he paled drastically and dropped the item.

  
"Kai-chan?" called, noticing the odd behavior before the teen lept out of the room, barely visible.

  
"FISH!" he screamed, sprinting out of the nearest exit, the front door, and ran down the street. Yukiko raised an eyebrow before walking over to where the teen was just a second before losing all sense of his 'Poker Face'. She picked up the item and looked it over before staring at the dog, whose tail was twitching in small little wags. In her hands was a can of tuna.

  
 _That's what you get for calling me Tsukiko, baka dorobo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had fun with coming up with names for Puppy!Shinichi, which came about for trying to come up with a better name for his rat's tail (which eventually just became his puppy tail).
> 
> Pretty much, the names mean:  
> Lupin- A famous gentleman thief, who Kaitou Kid is based on  
> Aoime- Blue eyes, with Ao just meaning blue  
> Kuro- Black (Kuroba means black feather)  
> Karasu- Crow  
> Tsukiko- Moon Child (the 'ko' suffix in names means child, and is generally at the end of girl's names)  
> Baka Dorobo- Stupid thief


End file.
